It's not all talk
by starshine14
Summary: Arabell Rose Evans is 16, has selective mutism and is about to start Hogwarts after her mother's death. Her mother is Tulip Evans the younger sister of Lily Potter. Her father... Unkown! George Weasley love story. WARNINGS mentions drug abuse and death
1. Chapter 1

**It's not all talk.**

Black. Black is a colour that silently speaks whilst never saying a word. It symbolises death, anguish and despair. The end. The end of friendship. The end of love. The end of life. The endless tunnels that lost souls stumble through never leaving.

Black surrounds the stench of death like a hyena ambushing its prey delighting in its fear. Smothering the pain filled grievers as they watched the decaying body being lowered in to the ground. It hovers like a fog over the graveyard never leaving, enjoying tormenting those that are still alive. Tormenting them until they are a shadow of their formerselfs, leaving them cold, alone and desperate; maybe even suicidal.

However in my disfunctional family, consisting of an aunt, uncle and two cousins who I hardly ever saw, appeared not to care. My Aunt Petunia was wearing a loose fitting black dress that hung off her skinny body, wrinkles shrouded her face emphasising her beady, prosecuting eyes. Whereas Vernon Dersley, my uncle through marriage, was a butch man who seemed to be ecstatic about the death of my mother and wasn't hiding that fact even through the funeral service. Their son Dudley Dursley,my cousin, like his father was also butch His rounded face showed his dislike for being here; he probably would prefer to be at home or even at the park where he could bully innocent kids. My other cousin, Harry Potter whose parents had died when he was younger, has black scruffy hair and pale skin. His green eyes were shining like emeralds behind his glasses. He looked malnourished, you could practically see his bones through his skin, probably through being starved by his guardian aunt Petunia.

I know my aunt Petunia hated my mother but I didn't know why. Still , how could she not care that her own sister was dead? Was she that heartless? Obviously she was!

The funeral service was small and not many people came although throughout my only living relatives besides Harry shared snide comments.

"Arabell Rose," my master Madderick addressed me at the end of the service, "I've got to go now, will you be okay? I'm only a floo away if you need me. Be home by midnight though."

Madderick has been the master of my apprentaship since I was turned eleven and started my wizarding education full time. Being part of an apprentiship is a full time job and most of the time you live with your master (that's what I do) and help them with their jobs or errands while there teaching. Although this is a method of learning most people go to magic schools or are home schooled by parents. My master is Leonardo Madderick who is most commonly known as rick to his friends. He has shoulder length grey hair that is always tied back and he is well respected due to his status as a famous potion master who has dedicated his life to creating and improving potions.

I've known Leonardo since I was five when he found me in the park distressed the first time my mum brought one of her boyfriends home. He's been there for me through everything especially when my mum became a drug addict. That's what she died from; a drug overdose. I don't even know if she did it on purpose or if it was accidental. Madderick is still there for me even though my mum is dead.

He is the one person I can rely on.

I nodded in response to Madderick's question before he left and looked towards my relatives that I have to endure a meal with. Great!

"Shall we leave then." Aunt Petunia sneered as she spoke walking off, leading the way to the car. On the way to the restaurant, the car ride was silent, there wasn't even any music on in the background just absolute silence. Dudley was fiddling with his hands whilst not containing his disgust of hanging out with his weirdo cousins, Harry was looking out the window daydreaming, aunt Petunia was filing her PERFECT nails and uncle Vernon was driving. Upon arriving at the posh restaurant we were seated at the back, hidden from peoples view. Not long after being seated a waiter came around asking us what we wanted to eat.

"Arabell, what are you having?" Aunt Petunia asked with a snide voice glaring at me challenging me to answer. I turned the menu to face her then pointed to the salad as they didn't have any other food that I like.

Time seemed to stop as we ate slowly in a deafening silence. Soon our time together came to an end, finally, and aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon dropped me off at the Madderick mansion, racing off as soon as I was out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Madderick mansion is a luxurious old building that has been modified to accommodate modern times. It has grey bric walls,a majestic archway leading to grand oak double doors and bay windows adorning the front of the house.

I entered the house and headed to the basement where Rick has a potions lab, in total he had four around the mansion but his favourite was in the basement, and entered after knocking and took my place next to Madderick to start assisting him with the Wolfsbane potion.

"How did it go?" Madderick asked after half an hour of working in a comfortable silence.

"I hate them," I answered quietly, "They treat me like a freak. They do the same to Harry."

"Arabell?" He paused to ensure that I was listening.

"Yes?"

A serious look appeared on Madderick face, "I've been sent a letter about your schooling. Dumbledoor is offering you a place at Hogwarts so you can continue your education will be safer for you but it's your choice wheither you go or not."

I conteplated this thinking about my options and what would be better for me.

Here I would be with someone i've known for a long time and I would be in a comfortable enviroment with someone I could talk to. At Hogwarts I would be protected and have my cousin there but I wouldn't have anyone that I could talk to amd people would most likely tease me for about having selective mutism.

"It would be better for you," Madderick gentaly spoke trying to coax me in to agreeing with him, "You'll have a more rounded education and you'll be safer. If you don't like it you could always come back here but please just try it!"

He wants me to doesn't want me here. This is just away to get rid of me. I stormed out of the lab and in to the garden, going to my speacial place. My place is a giant majestic weeping willow with long string like vines reaching down to the floor like a stream of tears. It's my safe place where I can be on my own where nobody would bother me. A place where I could think on my own.

When the night fell and the stars were high in the sky, I finally headed inside.I think i understand now, after all that thinking, he only wanted to keep me safe from the upcoming danger that was sure to come; Voldemort. I'm not sure if i'd like it there but I can respect his wishes and try. I think my mum would have liked me to go there like she did when she was younger and it would be something different to do.

The summer holidays passed quickly leading to september. After recieving a letter for Hogwarts and collecting the items required for 6th year, I was ready to go and couldn't believe that today was the day I was going. The 1st of september, the day I had been dreading since I had found out.

The time seemed to pass by so slowly untill it was time to leave. Madderick took me to Kings Cross station passing through the muggle section of the station quickly and arrived at arrived at the wizarding section by 10:40am in time for leaving at 11:00am. At that moment in time the paltform was partially empty but as the time to leave drew closer the platform filled up with Hogwarts students and familys.

"Have you got Everything?" Madderick asked me over the racket of the platform.

I nodded in reply slitely lifting my trunk to indicate that I had everything to him.

"Alright. Well you best get on the train then to find a compartment. Okay? If you need me just write, okay? I'm always going to be here for you. You know that don't you? I'm only an owl away. Right!Come here and give me a hug. I'm going to miss you so much!"

I embrassed Rick tightly, as he did me, and wispired softly in his ear, "I'll miss you too."

I lugged my my trunk over to the loading section and a train assistant helped me to load it on to the train. Soon after I found an empty compartment and got out a magazine to read; 'Potions Today' containing articles about old, new and improved potions.

As the train attendents let out a whistle signaling that we were about to leave I aproached the window and waved my final goodbye to Rick who had tears dripping down his face. 'Bye master Madderick see you at christmas', I thought with tears gliding down my cheecks.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Excuse us,"

"Can we,"

"Sit here!"

"All the other,"

"Compartments are,"

"Taken."

Two identical red heads asked compleating each others sentances. I nodded in respone moving over to a corner seat out of the way and returned to reading the magazine.

"Are you,"

"New here?"

"Cause we,"

"Haven't seen,"

"You around before?"

Again I nodded in response.

One of the twins, the one who had slitely more freckles (which was hardly noticeable), sat in the seat next to me and stated, "You don't talk much, do you?"

"Ignore that idiot," the other twin started after giving his brother a small glare, "that doesn't matter. Oh, by the way my name's George an' he's Fred."

I breifly looked yowards them and returned to the article I was reading about the improvement of of skele-gro in it's taste and efficiency.

Throughout the rest of the journey the twins shared friendly banter across the seats, as they were seated opposite each other, and bounced ideas back and forth for new joke items some used ingenius potion creations. Even I wouldn't have thought of some of their ideas and I was half way towards becoming a Potions Misstress due to my apprentiship. At one point the twins were disscussing ingredients for a joke potion that they could put in a sweet to make people have bright red blochy spots on their bodies for their 'skiving snackboxes'; they were planning on using Scurvy-grass, fluxweed and murtlap essence which when used whith each othere without a stabliser was explosive! It didn't seem like the twins knew this. I quickly grabbed my notepad and pen (a muggle pen as they were easier yo write than quils although I did have them for schhol) and quickly wrote a note to them explaining this.

As they read the note their jaws dropped.

"We could so we use your help," George stated awstruck by this fact.

"Will you help us?" Fred continued from where George left off.

"Please!" They both begged in unison. I acepted by nodding.

"So," George wispired.

"Parkners?" Fred continued

The twins then repeated,"Parkners!" for me with me nodding along with them.

Authors note

Please reveiw as I would like to know if I can improve.

Diclaimer

I don't own anything you recognise it belongs to the author J.


End file.
